Living with Mutants
by Randomness2007
Summary: Sky is my character. Everyone other than his family is owned by Marvel. I try to show the best of the characters. I know some weren't in the Evolution show but they are cool.
1. It all started

It all started a cold morning in late June. It was only cold because I had forgotten to turn off the air conditioner.....I heard a knock on my front door and rolled over looking at the clock. 'Its 10:12am....Who would be at my door at this hour...?' I wondered out loud. "Coming!!" I called to who ever was at the door. I slowly got off my bed and put on a shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I was still as thin and pasty as I had been the last time I looked. 'Ever since Trish....'

My thoughts were interrupted again by a knock on my door but this time it was louder. "Coming!!" I called again. I walked over my mess of movie boxes, Cd cases, and dirty clothes. I looked through the peep hole. I took a step back when I saw a gruff man dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. I wasn't quite sure what to do then.

"Hello? Stephan?" A woman's voice asked making me cringe.

"Who are you people and what are you doing here?" I asked annoyed.

"My name is Ororo Monroe, and this is my Friend Logan. We are here to offer you to join our school." Ororo explained though the door.

I decided to look through the peep hole again. The man appeared to be about 5,4 and muscular. The woman was slim and tan. She was really pretty and seemed to be about in her mid 20's. Maybe about 5,6 with white hair. 'Not many people could pull it off.' I thought to myself. "I'm actually finished school.....So no thanks."

"Its not a regular school. Its a special school for kids like us!" I heard a German voice say. Yet again I looked through the peep hole. It was a kid who looked like me.....Well a teenager. He looked about 16 and was just as pasty and thin as me. Now to normal people this may seem weird but this was enough of a reason to me to let them in. Call me crazy but he seemed really friendly.

So I opened the door and let the three in. "Please excuse the mess I wasn't expecting company." I said quickly grabbing the cases and clothes and tossing them in my room. "Would anyone like a drink?" I asked as they took seats.

"No we're fine." Ororo stated looking at her companions.

"So.....what kind of school is this? Like a college?" I asked confused.

The German boy shook his head. "Its a school for people like us. We learn how to control our gifts. Its really cool. There are a bunch of people our age. Plus we are like a big family."

"Ummmm.....ok...." I started.

"OH! By the vay my name is Kurt! Do you vant to see vhat I can do?" He asked me.

"Ummm...sure." I answered looking at him. He pushed a button on his watch and he turned blue. The guy REALLY turned blue!! Just as I was thinking that and the tail were all he disappeared and reappeared across the room. I just stared. What can I say I was in shock.

"Uhh..Kid I think you scared him." Logan stated looking at the now blue elf looking German. The blue kid looked like he had been slapped. Thats when I snapped out of it.

"Wow! How did you go from there to there? Thats incredible!" I said standing. The trio just looked at me.

"You mean.....Ummmm...." Kurt tried looking shocked.

Not wanting to put him on the spot I turned to the woman. "So you three can all do things like that? I mean...Things that normal people can't?"

"My nickname is Storm. I can control weather. Kurt's nickname is Nightcrawler. He can teleport as he has shown and can also blend in with shadows. Logan's nickname is Wolverine. He has healing abilities, and has adaminium throughout his body." Storm explained.

Regaining his ability to speak Kurt piped up "Ja, and there are more people like us at the school!" He teleported over to me. "So vhat do you say?"

"Ummmm....I guess I could give it a shot?" I must admit that I thought these people were going to see my abilities and laugh at me. I mean here is a kid that can poof from one place to another and has a really cool tail, some lady who can change the weather, some guy who......probably can't get a cold and then there is me. Oh boy I can hear things and make things blow up.

"Hello earth to Sky!" Kurt said waving his blue hand in front of my face.

I blinked. "Sorry were you saying something?"

"Ja. Did you want to come, or do you need some time to think?" He asked me laughing a bit.

"If you want you can think about it for a while." Storm offered.

"I guess I could try it out...." I was wondering what I was getting myself into when I was pushed into my room.

"Great! I'll help you pack!" Kurt said looking around my room. I honestly wasn't worried about the other two being in the other room since its not like I had anything of value.

I quickly finished packing with the blue elf's help and was led down to a black van. I was really unsure about all this but something told me that if I stayed something bad would happen. Logan got in the driver's seat and Storm took the passenger seat. Kurt helped me toss my three bags in the back. I had to take a bag of clothes, one for my electronics, and another for my pictures, pillow, and other things I was use to having.

The trip only took about 20 minutes. Kurt again helped me with my bags and the adults led us in the front door and through a few rooms to a rather large room that kinda looked like a library. I was looking around the room when I noticed a tall blue man who was furry. Kinda like Kurt, only he looked more like a gorilla. He was also wearing glasses and looked intelligent. He seemed to be having a conversation with a bald man who was sitting in a wheelchair. The bald man looked like one of those people who was really nice but if you didn't do something right might scold you. I was interrupted by what sounded like talking in my head.

'Don't you know its rude to interrupt someone's thoughts?' A man's voice asked sounding a bit amused.

For some reason I immediately looked at the man in the wheelchair. He nodded.

"How did you do that? I was like you were talking but only to me." I asked hoping I didn't sound stupid.

"Its a gift we both seem to share. Didn't you notice you were doing it as well?" The man asked me.

I couldn't help but to frown. "What are you talking about?"

He laughed lightly. "Relax and look at me."

I did as he said and just kinda thought for a moment. 'I wounder what his name is...' I thought.

'My name is Professor Charles Xavier. This is the school I created for people like us, so we can learn how to use our gifts to help others.' The man said in my head.

'So you can hear me?' I asked blinking at the man.

'Yes. As you can hear me. I will teach you how to talk to others and control your other ability.' The professor explained to me.

I was really excited but I have learned how to cover it up. 'Sure. So where is my room?' I asked silently.

"You will be rooming with Kurt since your room isn't ready yet." He said out loud. "That is if you both don't mind."

"Ja thats great!" Kurt said picking up one of my bags.

Kurt gave me a tour on the way to our room. We went though the long hallway. The whole place was hardwood. I guess they didn't want people to run around the huge place since most of the people that lived here were teens. Kurt led me into the kitchen. I was amazed at how big it was. It seemed that there were two of everything. Two stoves, two sinks, two refrigerators, two....yeah two of everything. He grabbed out two cans of Coke and tossed one to me. He looked at his watch.

"We'll have to finish our tour later. I have to get to training. Since its your first day you don't have to go." He stated grabbing my arm and teleporting me to our room. "This is your bed, dresser and your side of the closet is the right side. I'll be back in about an hour." He said going blue and teleporting away.

I dropped my bags on my bed and started to unpack. I carefully hid my guitar. I honestly didn't want people to know that I knew how to play or about the band I was in. Even if I decided to stay the less they knew about my past and the person I once was the better.....


	2. Fun and Games

I fell asleep sometime that night and awoke the next morning. When I looked at my clock it said nothing.....'Crap!!' I thought I forgot to plug it in. I got out of bed and put on one of my shirts. I realized Kurt wasn't in his bed and I went downstairs.

I saw everyone in the dining room or almost everyone eating breakfast. Kurt pointed to a seat next to him. "Didn't want to wake you up." He said between bites of eggs.

I sat down and decided to have two chocolate chip pancakes, three pieces of extra crispy bacon and one of those round sausage things.

After breakfast I met this guy with these big white wings. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was really tall and looked like a protector. His name was Warren Worthington the third. I have seen his dad on Television before. His nickname oddly enough was Angel.

Next I met this pretty girl named Kitty Pryde. She had medium length brown hair kept up in a pony tail, and was about 5,6. She had beautiful Hazel eyes just like.....hers....Well anyway she could go through things. How cool is that?

I was then pulled over to meet a guy with Red sun glasses. I thought it was weird for him to be wearing them in the house but hey thats just me. He was over six feet tall with brown hair and had a red head clinging to him. "I'm Scott and this beautiful girl is Jean." The girl smiled blushing. I silently wondered what made her so pretty. Its not like she has a brain I bet she is really a blond. Suddenly her expression changed and she looked a bit angry.

Kurt pulled me off to our room and pulled out a bag of what looked like roaches. "I was going to do this with Bobby but I can't find him. Did you want to help me prank Kitty?" I figured why not and nodded.

I followed Kurt down the hall way and into a room on the left. He teleported us in the room and handed me some of the fake bugs. We quietly placed them in obvious places. Kurt teleported us back to our room after we finished. We heard Kitty come up the stairs. We walked out of our room and greeted her with smiles. She opened her door and walked in. Upon seeing the bugs she thought they were real and screamed running out of her room. She almost ran into me!

I guess everyone else heard the scream because Scott came running to her room with most of the teens following. Scott walked in Kitty's room and picked up one of the fake bugs. "So.....why are their fake bugs in your room?" He asked looking amused at an angry Kitty.

"I hate bugs why would I put them in my room!?" She yelled growing red from embarrassment.

Scott and Jean walked in the room and picked up all the fake bugs. I noticed this kid was glaring at me and Kurt so I tapped him.

"Hey Bobby. Vhats up?" Kurt asked him.

"My room now...." He said glaring. So we followed him down the hall and into his room. "You stay I need to talk to Kurt." He said pointing at me.

Kurt frowned. "Vhy can't you talk to both of us. You haven't even met him. His name is Sky and he is my new friend. Sky this is Bobby. His nickname is Iceman. He likes to joke around." Kurt explained.

I nodded "Nice to meet you Bobby."

He rolled his eyes. "Kurt we were going to pull that prank...It was my idea after all."

"Sorry I couldn't find you. We did set the time and..." Kurt started.

"What ever go play with your new friend." Bobby said slamming the door to his room.

"Don't mind him he isn't a morning person." Kurt stated. "How about ve go bug Scott? Ve had traning any vay."

So we went to our room and changed. I was nervous about this training business it sounded painful. Kurt teleported us outside whats called the 'Danger Room.' Thats were the training stuff happens. There was that Jean girl, Scott, Kitty, some girl with white streaks in her hair, another girl with blond hair. There was also a black guy with yellow-ish hair. Scott pulled me in front of the group. "And this is Sky. Obviously he is the new guy, so be nice."

"Awww you mean we can't tag team on him?" The guy with the yellow-ish hair mused. "Sup' My name is Evan. People call me Spyke!" He said making a dagger like thing come out of his skin a bit and go back in.

"Ah' am Rogue." The girl with the white streaks in her hair said. I thought she was absolutely beautiful. I guessed she was about five foot five. She looked very attractive with her black leather gloves, dark make up, and was that a southern accent...?

"Hey. I'm Emma. I'm also new here." She said smiling.

'Wow are all the girls here gorgeous?' I wondered looking at the girls. Emma had long flowing blond hair, the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen. Man was she something.

"So should we get started?" Scott asked us.

"Do we get to pick teams first?" Kurt asked seriously.

"No. Kurt I told you we don't pick teams." Scott groaned.

"Well I pick Sky to be on my team!" Kurt said grabbing me.

"I want......Jean on my team!" Evan said pulling her.

"Pick Rogue!" I told Kurt.

He laughed and grabbed Rogue and Emma.

"Aww come on I don't want Scott!" Evan whined.

"We are not picking....Hey! Why don't you want me on your team?" Scott said frowning.


End file.
